Chat
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: How did Nikita create that chat programme hidden in Birkhoff's system? Was she better than the great Shadow Walker or did she have some help?


'It's late.' Birkhoff's voice made Nikita jump, and she immediately closed the program she was working on. 'You shouldn't really be in here.' He told her.

'Sorry.' She smiled. 'I was just practising.' She added.

'How's it going?' Birkhoff asked, sitting on the seat beside her.

'You know, pretty good.' She shrugged. 'I should go to bed.' She added. Birkhoff just nodded, reaching over her and flicking the screen on.

'Now, that looks interesting.' He smiled. 'What would you need a two-way chat programme hidden in the mainframe for?' He asked.

'I wouldn't know.' Nikita bluffed. Birkhoff just looked at her for a long moment, as if expecting her to break under his piercing gaze. 'I've been trained to withstand torture by the best, Nerd, and I never give up anything.' She muttered. 'You really think you can break me with a look?' She asked, jumping to her feet.

'Not at all.' Birkhoff shook his head. 'But you're not going anywhere.' He added, catching her wrist and pulling her back. 'I like you Nikita, I don't know why but I do.' He added.

'Good for you.' Nikita muttered, wrenching her arm out of his grip. 'Don't ever touch me again.'

'This won't work you know.' Birkhoff told her, gesturing the screen. 'There's a slight flaw.' He added. Nikita watched, her eyes wide, as he typed in a few more lines of programming. 'And now it's perfect.'

'Why would you do that?' Nikita asked.

'Like I said, I like you, Nikita.' Birkhoff answered. 'Are you gonna tell me what you need this for?'

'I know this is really clichéd, but trust me – it's safer if you don't know.' Nikita told him.

'It's safer for me or for you?' Birkhoff asked.

'Both.' Nikita answered. 'Please let me go.' She added, taking another step towards the door.

'Nikita, I'm not actually stopping you.' Birkhoff smiled. 'Go, if you want to go. But I think you're still here cos you want something else.'

'I don't understand why you would help me.' Nikita whispered. 'What's in it for you?'

'Nothing's in it for me.' Birkhoff shrugged. 'Sometimes people do good things, Nikita, just because they can.'

'You seem like a really good man...' Nikita whispered, 'and it's been a long time since I've said that and meant it.' She smiled. 'I think really good men are a rare breed down here.'

Before she could think too hard, before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

'What are you doing?' Birkhoff whispered when she stepped back.

'I don't know.' She whispered. 'Just go with it.' She murmured, leaning into him again.

Birkhoff's brain screamed at him to step back, to leave; to follow Amanda's rules and not lay another hand on the beautiful young woman in front of him. But his body didn't give a damn about Amanda's rules, so he snaked his arms around Nikita's waist and smiled against her lips.

'I'm sorry.' She finally whispered. 'I think I've broken more rules in the last ten minutes than any other recruit in history.'

'I get the feeling that you're gonna be that kind of agent.' Birkhoff smirked. 'For what it's worth, some of the rules are stupid.'

'Have you ever said that to Amanda?' Nikita asked. Birkhoff just laughed, shaking his head.

'I rather like having all my blood inside my body.' He told her.

'Any particular part of your body?' Nikita smirked, stepping even closer to him and moulding her body to his. He just groaned, biting his lip and trying not to blush. 'I think perhaps we ought to take this, uh "conversation", somewhere else.' She told him.

'Go to your room.' Birkhoff told her. 'I'll be there in ten minutes.'

'Don't keep me waiting.' Nikita whispered. 'I might just have to start without you.' She added. Birkhoff swallowed around the lump in his throat, and turned back to the computer.

'That woman will be the death of me.' He murmured, saving her chat programme and shutting down the computer she'd been working on.

Birkhoff knocked on Nikita's door before he went in, though he wasn't really sure why he bothered.

She was slightly breathless when she opened the door for him, wearing nothing but a white lace bra and a pair of panties.

'You know when you called me a good man before?' Birkhoff asked. Nikita nodded, biting her lip. 'Well, what I'm thinking right now is not what a good man would think about a woman like you.' He smirked.

'Tell me.' Nikita whispered.

'I wanna fuck you.' Birkhoff pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest and growling in her ear. 'I wanna throw you onto your bed and pound into you until you scream my name. I wanna take you.' He murmured. Nikita gasped, leaning in to kiss him.

'I want you inside me.' She told him. 'I want to feel every inch of you filling me.' She whispered.

'Do you have protection?' Birkhoff growled against her neck.

'I've been down here for three months. What do you think?' Nikita smirked. 'Please tell me you do. Or at the very least that you're clean.'

'I'm clean. But...what if you get pregnant?' Birkhoff murmured, his rationale finally screaming at his lust.

'I'm clean.' Nikita countered. 'Bring me in the morning-after pill, and we're good.' She added. 'Please, I really need you. I need this.' She groaned. She grabbed his hand, guiding it to the wet patch in her panties.

'God!' Birkhoff groaned, curling his fingers into her heat. 'I really don't think...'

'Stop thinking.' Nikita ground herself against his hand wantonly, desperate for more of his touch.

Birkhoff pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. Nikita pulled him into a fiery kiss while she made quick work of his belt buckle, and he stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

'Don't.' He murmured, as she stroked her hand up and down his throbbing length. 'It's too much.' He growled against her neck. Nikita just laughed, twisting her wrist teasingly. Before he could stop himself Birkhoff thrust his hips forward into her tight grip, and she smiled to herself.

Nikita pushed him back onto her bed, straddling his hips and grinding against him. He growled something that she didn't quite hear and couldn't understand, and before she could think too hard he'd flipped them over and was pushing into her.

'So tight.' He groaned into her neck as her wet heat surrounded him. Teasingly she clenched her muscles around his length, coaxing another groan from him. 'Tease.' He whispered against her neck.

'You know you love it.' Nikita smirked against his shoulder, before the sound dissolves into a moan as he hits that spot inside of her.

Birkhoff moves his hips with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed, his fingers gliding over her body with the ease and elegance she's only seen him use for a computer keyboard.

It doesn't take long, but it's been so long for both of them that Nikita isn't even surprised when her orgasm crashes over her within minutes of him entering her. It was the most intense she can ever remember feeling, and it crashed over her in waves.

Birkhoff didn't know quite how he managed to stave off his climax, especially when her tight passage clenched around him, but as she came down she became aware that he was still buried inside her.

With a growl he started moving again, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to hold off his climax much longer, but determined to drag her over the edge one more time.

Her second orgasm took her by surprise, and she screamed out something incoherent as she tumbled over the edge.

Dragging Birkhoff with her this time he spilt himself inside of her.

They collapsed side by side on the thin bed, sweat cooling in the air as they both came down from their high.

'I won't tell anyone.' Nikita told him.

'I won't either.' Birkhoff answered. 'Not about this or the...programme.' He whispered.

'Thanks.' Nikita murmured. Her eyes fell closed and for a moment she was going to surrender to the sleep that was trying to take her, but then she remembered Birkhoff was still beside her and snapped awake. 'Can we do this again?' She asked.

'It's dangerous.' Birkhoff told her. He reached for his jeans, pulling them on as he spoke.

'It's more fun that way.' Nikita smirked, pulling on her own pants. 'Don't forget to bring me the pill.' She mumbled as he headed for the door.

'I won't. I'll bring you some rubbers too.' He smiled. 'I think we're gonna be doing this again.' He told her.

* * *

A/N: Anyone want a second chapter? You know what to do.


End file.
